360
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que uno puede cambiar su vida, por que uno puede cambiar su destino, por que uno puede resurgir como un fenix de las mismas cenizas actualizado
1. Chapter 1

Mojo Jojo había muerto, esa era la cuestión que los tenia ahí a los tres, el único ser al cual habían conocido como padre había muerto

Ahí estaba el cuerpo del antes temible súper villano, solo en su cama de una forma por demás deprimente, unas flores marchitas al lado de su cama, revelaban la triste verdad, que posiblemente llevaba muerto mas de una semana

El mayor de los tres simplemente se quedo callado ante esa visión, a su lado sus hermanos no sabían que hacer, en realidad eso significaba que todo el laboratorio, era suyo no, después de todo el lo había construido, pero algo en si no tenia sentido, Mojo había dedicado casi toda su vida al crimen, y axial era como se le pagaba, una muerte cruel, solo sin nadie a su lado, en una fría guarida, lejos de cualquier confort, esos eran los pensamientos del RBB rojo, cuando su mente trazo una imagen de lo mas deprimente para el

Fue solo un instante pero, conectada con un sin fin de imágenes que su mente le mostraba en los últimos años y por alguna razón esas visiones lo aterraban mas que los simples golpes de las súper latosas

- Boomer trae unas sabanas blancas – dijo el pelirrojo seriamente

- Enseguida – repuso el menor mientras se dirigía al armario

- Butch, tira toda la comida del refrigerador, y desconecta todo lo electrónico – exclamo el chico mientras se acercaba a la cama lentamente

- De inmediato – susurro el azabache, no era muy dado a seguir ordenes, pero en esos momentos su hermano mayor parecía tener mas sentido común que lo normal

Quince minutos después

- Despacio – susurro – despacio- susurro - perfecto – exclamo mientras sus hermanos terminaban de envolver el cadáver

- ¿Ahora que? – repuso el azabache

- Ahora síganme – exclamo mientras cargaba el cuerpo, y salía rumbo al bosque de saltadilla

Dos horas después

- Es suficiente – repuso el pelirrojo, al momento de dejar de cavar

- Creo que es mucho esfuerzo por el simio – reclamo el azabache

- Es lo mínimo que se puede hacer imbecil, por el que nos dio la vida – refuto el mayor, logrando con esa simple afirmación, el silencio de sus hermanos

Aquel que los había creado por un simple propósito destruir a las chicas súper poderosa, once años desde ese maligno día, y el contador estaba en su contra, dos derrotas apabullantes por parte de las chicas, a un que ellos también habían tenido sus victorias simbólicas

Pero acaso eso era suficiente, habían hecho siempre lo mismo año tras año, y todo era igual que el anterior, robar pelear huir, esconderse, nada cambiaba excepto esa vez hace algunos años

Sedusa, era una de las súper villanas mas peligrosas que el recordaba, pero al final, simplemente había hecho un trato con la ley, entregando a un sin fin de criminales que alguna vez trabajaron para el

Su recompensa, una casa en alguna parte del noroeste, un buen trabajo, y por lo que se podía escuchar en los rumores, bastante lucrativo en el mercado cosmético oriental

En ese momento fue que su mente volvió a pensar, el era el mayor de los tres, ya no era un pequeño niño de seis años, no ahora era un chico de diecisiete y que había hecho de su vida, sabia algunas cosas, y sus súper poderes le ayudaba

¿Pero si algún día empezaban a fallar? de que viviría, el dinero de los robos nunca era suficiente, se esfumaba mas rápido cada vez

En parrandas, en estupideces y demás inconciencias, fue en esos momentos donde se vio ante una encrucijada, o maduraba y sacaba a sus dos hermanos menores de ese hoyo negro que amenazaba con succionarlos hasta la muerte, o se reinventaba a si mismo y volvía a resurgir como un fénix sobre sus cenizas siendo algo mejor, algo digno, algo que incluso las PPG tuvieran que respetar

Vasto un simple vistazo hacia esa tumba, en medio de un prado en el bosque, en la cual no hubo palabras de despedida, no hubo un último adiós, simplemente había una lapida toscamente tallada, marcaba el lugar de reposo de un engendro de la ciencia, para decidir su destino

- Regresen a casa y comiencen a empacar – repuso el mayor de los tres al momento de emprender el vuelo

- ¿Empacar? – pregunto el más pequeños de los tres

- Si empacar, empaquen toda su ropa, además de sus artículos de higiene personal, cuando terminen simplemente esperen a que yo vuelva

- ¿Y tu que harás? – pregunto el azabache

Yo tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes – explico al momento de empezar a alegarse del lugar

- Como digas – mascullo el azabache

El pelirrojo voló a todo lo que podía dar su súper velocidad, simplemente tenía que llevar a cabo su plan, el plan que llevaba fraguando desde hace algunas horas en su cabeza, el plan que finalmente los sacaría de ese godido hoyo del diablo, y mas a un lejos de esas maldita mujer, que solo sabia causarle desdicha

Flash back

Hace uno años atrás

Ahí estaba el, el antes orgulloso líder de los RBB, tragándose su orgullo y hombría sosteniendo ante la súper latosa una flor en la mano derecha, desde cuando el era tan cursi, ni el mismo lo sabía, pero el chiste es que había dicho algo que ni el mismo estaba seguro de haber pronunciado esas palabras que a un retumbaban en sus oídos

-¿Qué tu quieres salir conmigo? – pregunto nuevamente la peli naranja con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios

- Si algún problema – expreso el pelirrojo agachando la cabeza como si con eso, pudiera esconder detrás de sus largos cabellos el ligero sonrojo que habia aparecido en sus mejillas

- Si – repuso la chica – hay un problema en eso – susurro fríamente - tu eres una escoria y yo no salgo con escorias – dijo la chica al momento de elevar el vuelo y dejando a su némesis, congelado ante esa afirmación

Fin del flash back

Escoria, así que para la PPG el era una simple escoria, un ser insignificante que no podía ser feliz, el le demostraría que no era una escoria

Le demostraría a todos que Brick Jojo no era una Escoria


	2. Chapter 2

Oficinas generales de FBI ciudad de saltadilla, el oficial a cargo de esa jefatura, era el comandante Smith, el cual se encontró sumamente consternado al momento de ver entrar a su oficina, tranquilamente a uno de los más buscados criminales de la ciudad

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – pregunto secamente, mirando a un incrédulo al líder de los RBB sentándose tranquilamente frente a el

- Un trato – repuso el chico, con una sonrisa en sus labios, mientras simplemente se limitaba a verlo fijamente a los ojos

Algunas horas después, Brick Jojo llegaba a lo que antaño había sido la guarida de peludito, bueno hasta que su antiguo dueño, muriera baleado por una orden de cazadores de rarezas, que acabaron con la vida de esa pobre criatura, hacia más o menos unos seis años

- Ya llegue – grito el chico pateando la puerta, mientras observaba al rubio terminar de sacar las dos maletas que tenia al pasillo – al menos tu si me prestas atención – exclamo mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su otro hermano

- Butch, abre la puerta, maldita sea – grito el pelirrojo al momento de golpear nuevamente la dichosa puerta, no la quería romper no la quería romper, pero al obtener un nuevo silencio de parte del azabache su paciencia llego a su límite – al demonio – gruño al instante de moler la puerta

- Que chingados te pasa a ti – exclamo el azabache saliendo de su baño completamente mojado y con una toalla atada a su espalda

- Empaca nos largamos – reclamo el pelirrojo, al momento de sacar las valijas del armario – solo lo esencial, todo lo demás se lo puede llevar la chingada – repuso mientras salía

- Largarnos a donde – pregunto el azabache

- Legos de esta pocilga llamada saltadilla, lejos de todo y sobre todo lejos de esas odiosas chicas súper poderosas – dijo al instante que la voz se le cortaba momentáneamente

-¿ Pero a dónde iremos?– pregunto el rubio animándose a entrar a la conversación

- Iremos a parís – exclamo el pelirrojo

- Texas – repusieron sus hermanos al mismo tiempo, con ojos de desconcierto

- No imbéciles, París Francia, nos largamos a Europa, así que apresúrense, Boomer toma un baño, Butch viste de una vez, el avión sale en cinco horas, y debemos estar antes, para que nos tomen la fotografía – ordeno al instante de meterse a su cuarto

Los dos hermanos, simplemente tuvieron que obedecer, mientras el pelirrojo, se limitaba a dirigirse a su cuarto, para instantes después sentarse melancólicamente en su cama, y observar el póster que guardaba, celosamente debajo de su cómoda

- Si al menos pudiera decirte adiós – susurro mientras una lagrima caía sobre el póster miniatura de la líder de sus archienemigas

Por un instante pensó en romper ese póster, un póster que lo había acompañado en un sin número de noches de soledad, un póster que había sido su único compañero en medio de sus fantasías lujuriosas, mientras simplemente se imaginaba intimando con la peli naranja, un póster que había presenciado de un sinfín de éxtasis llegando a su limite acompañadas con el nombre de su enemiga, y un ligero sonrojamiento de su parte

Finalmente decidió no romperlo, simplemente lo metió a su maleta, donde a cómodo todo lo que le servía, lo demás los vándalos y drogadictos harían un buen uso de el, cuándo se dieran cuenta que la casa estaba deshabitada y sus temibles dueños habían desaparecido, lo cual podría tomar bastante tiempo, desde la ultima golpiza que le dieron al ultimo vago que encontraron rondando la cabaña

Algunas horas después en el Aeropuerto internacional de Saltadilla, dentro de la jefatura portuaria

- Sus pasaportes, y la tarjeta de presentación que le entregaras al embajador en Francia – repuso el agente del FBI

- Entendido, me mantendré en contacto – susurro el pelirrojo, al momento de abordar el avión

Paris Francia, aeropuerto internacional de Charles de Gaulle

Un representante de la embajada americano los estaba esperando, lo cual les facilito su arribo a la citada embajada, en medio de un populoso barrio parisino, lo que ocurrió algunas horas después

- Todo está arreglado, sus pasaportes han sido actualizados con su nueva identidad, se alojaran en una de las casas que el servicio secreto pose en parís, no esperen un palacio, pero les servirá, en cuanto a lo otro, estamos trabajando en eso, pero probablemente entren a la escuela dentro de una o dos semanas a mas tardar – repuso el viejo embajador

- Entonces nos retiramos – exclamo el pelirrojo

- Espere un momento joven jojo – dijo el hombre – mi jefe tiene una oferta para ustedes – susurro al momento de entregarles un sobre cerrado que decía en letras negras confidencial

El apartamento, que el servicio de inteligencia les había proporcionado era acogedor, no un gran lujo pero por lo menos cada uno tenía su propia habitación, y un baño privado

La oferta que el habían hecho era tentadora, pero el mayor simplemente decidió darle evasivas a inteligencia americana, después de todo el no quería terminar convertido en un simple mercenario a sueldo, eso de espiar para los estados unidos, en diferentes países, usando sus capacidades especiales, era algo que no iba con su persona, si tendría aventuras, pero al final, podría ser desechable, y el lo ultimo que quería era ser desechable, el quería ser alguien que el mundo o al menos una parte de el lo reconociera

Algunos días después, cuando le perdieron la pista a los agentes de seguridad estadounidense, el mayor había sido sumamente brillante

Había hecho un trato con Rusia, luego con Francia, luego Alemania y finalmente había fingido sus propias muerte y ahora el y sus hermanos se hacían pasar por huérfanos ingleses, de un matrimonio que se dedicaba a la ayuda humanitaria en Somalia, el cual había muerto durante un enfrentamiento en las afueras de la capital somalí, había sido tan creíble la mentira, que incluso el gobierno ingles, los había indemnizado por su perdida, y repuesto los pasaportes "robados" a su persona,

- Esta es nuestra situación – explico el mayor mientras se sentaba en un sillón - el dinero que me dieron por la venta del observatorio de Mojo se nos está terminado, en comprar los muebles, y la ropa nueva, se nos ha ido prácticamente todo el dinero, además con nuestra próxima entrada a clases, tendremos que apretarnos un poco el cinturón – repuso el mayor

- Para que simplemente vamos, y robamos un banco – dijo el azabache

- No – repuso el pelirrojo fríamente – dejamos saltadilla para tener un nuevo comienzo, no volveremos a robar, así que desde mañana quiero que ambos busquen empleos, yo por mi parte ya encontré uno, mientras ustedes dos andaban haraganeando, en las boutiques, yo encontré un trabajo de medio tiempo, como mesero – repuso el pelirrojo

- Como si yo fuera a trabajar – gruño el azabache

Pues tendrás que hacerlo, porque escúchame bien hermanito, ya no eres un niño, ya la vida ya no es un juego, o que quieres terminar como mojo, pudriéndote solitariamente en una guarida, putrefacta – dijo el pelirrojo fríamente

- No – fue lo único que lograron murmurar los chicos

- Eso es lo que pensé – dijo al instante que una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

Seis meses después

Habían pasado seis meses desde que Brick había decidido darle un giro a su vida, una vida que hasta ese momento crucial parecía destinada a ser simplemente una mierda al lado del camino de la productividad, pero ahora todo lucia diferente

Les había costado trabajo acoplarse a los tres, al nuevo ritmo de su vida, pero al final lo habían conseguido, aun que Butch era el que parecía luchar todavía con alguno que otro demonio interior

- Brick podrías atender la mesa número seis – exclamo su jefe

- En seguida señor – repuso el pelirrojo, el cual simplemente había optado por atarse su largo cabello en una fina coleta, la cual despuntaba cuando perdía algo de su forma

El café donde trabajaba, era uno de los más populares, de parís, algo concurrido pero al mismo tiempo, conservaba esa esencia bohemia que tanto agradaba a sus clientes, y pensar que el trabajo lo había conseguido por pura casualidad

Flash back

Había caminado, durante toda la mañana pero a un así descubrió para su mala suerte, que sin experiencia previa o una recomendación, encontrar trabajo era un verdadero calvario

Un frapuchino – repuso el chico mientras se sentaba en la barra

- En un momento – replico un joven dependiente, al instante que parecía sucumbir ante un montón de ordenes

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? – pregunto el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

- Yo creo que si – repuso el chico al instante de decidirse por la mano extra

Había sido agotador, pero ayudar alguien era una sensación tan diferente, a lo que él pudiera recordar, sentir el hecho de saber que le estabas haciendo un bien a alguien, era algo extraño para alguien como el

- Gracias – repuso el dependiente, mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa

- De nada fue un gusto ayudarlo – dijo el chico al instante de tomar sus currículos de la barra, pero para su mala suerte algunos de ellos simplemente se resbalaron de su mano

- Toma – dijo el dependiente al momento de agacharse ayudarlo a recoger sus papeles – así que estas buscando trabajo eh – exclamo el dependiente con un tono neutral de voz – pues muchacho ya no busques mas, me vendría bien una ayuda extra y si trabajas todos los días igual que el día de hoy siento que estoy haciendo un buen trato que dices – repuso el francés

- ¿Cuando empiezo?– pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

- Ahora mismo – dijo el dependiente al instante de aventarle nuevamente el mandil que había traído hasta hace algunos momentos

Fin del flash back

- ¿Qué va a ordenar? – pregunto el chico con una sonrisa

- Tráigame un café express – repuso la voz de alguien sumamente conocido

¿Profesor utonio? – pregunto el chico completamente sorprendido

- Disculpa te conozco – exclamo el ilustre científico, mirando algo sorprendido al camarero

El chico simplemente negó con la cabeza, era obvio que no lo reconocería ni a un que quisiera, su pelo mas largo lo había atado en una forma de coleta mandarina, unos lentes pequeños que ahora usaba como parte de su disfraz, y simplemente el excelente acento anglo-francés que había adquirido le daban una gran ventaja en un encuentro tan desagradable

- No pero eh leído algunos de sus trabajos, sobre todo lo relacionado a la sustancia X - repuso el chico con una sonrisa fingida

- Valla un admirador – dijo el profesor con una sonrisa

- No tiene ni idea – susurro el menor, con una sonrisa fingida

- En ese caso, me gustaría invitarte, estoy dando una conferencia, sobre Átomos en la universidad de Paris, quizás podrías asistir – exclamo

- Seria un honor – dijo el chico, tratando de parecer convincente – a un que quizás no se si pueda asistir – musito

El científico estaba punto de contestarle cuando su teléfono celular sonó

- Ah hola niñas – dijo felizmente – con que ya terminaron de record los campos elisios, nos veremos en una hora, - repuso – y Bombón cuida que Burbuja no gaste mas de la cuenta, entendido – replico su padre con una sonrisa

- Dijo un express verdad enseguida se lo traigo – exclamo el chico mientras se encaminaba en la barra

Su día fue agotador, pero había logrado dos cosas de importancia ese día, encontrar algo para hacer su tesis, preparatoriana y acercarse a la persona que había generado todo ese cambio de actitud dentro de su ser


	3. Chapter 3

Boomer caminaba tranquilamente por las orillas del rió Sena, su tesis estaba basada en su carrera, un estudio de la fotografía contemporánea, y para su sorpresa descubrió que tenia buen ojo para encontrar fotografías casi infotografiables, claro esta que el nunca admitiría que era en parte gracias a sus súper poderes, para sus compañeros y amigos en general, el solo era un chico tranquilo, con una gran musa interior, y una objetividad por el color azul abrumador, su maestro de fotografía una vez le había dicho que el era en si el marco de el periodo azul de un artista, dado que la mayoría de sus fotografías el azul era el dominante

Pero que tomar, quería algo mágico, algo supremo, quería encontrar a esa musa tan evasiva, que en estos momentos parecía reírse de el levemente, mientras el sufría por descubrir que fotografiar

- pardon Miss pouvait prendre une photo – dijo el chico con un encantador acento francés

Haciendo que la chica en cuestión se volteara, habían pasado unos meses quizás más pero para el chico el simple hecho de volver a ver esos ojos azul cielo, mirándolos en medio de esa calida sonrisa fue mágico

- Bien sûr – exclamo la chica

- Merci – susurro el chico al instante de tomar la imagen

Todo paso como si tan solo hubiera sido un soplo en el viento, pero a un así, la fotografía seguía ahí, incluso cuando la PPG se había alegado junto con sus hermanas

Butch era el típico chico extrovertido, pero a un así el mismo se había puesto un limite, si Brick le decía que tenia que cambiar su forma de vida, a un que le doliera el tenia que obedecer

¿Por qué se preguntaría la mayoría? Simple Brick enojado era peor que el mismo Him, y eso lo había descubierto viendo dejando al borde la muerte a su segundo padre, después de un plan que simplemente fallo

Además Paris no estaba mal, su vida no estaba mal, ahora era admirado, podía enorgullecerse, iba a un sin fin de fiestas, y a un así podía tener energía para seguir estudiando su carrera, en físico culturismo, un gran trabajo con grandes variantes, mas a un con alguien como el

Todos esos ejercicios que se había inventado con el tiempo, parecía que en realidad podrían funcionar para la gente común

- Mierda – susurro al ver su reloj, se suponía que tenia que estar temprano en el departamento le tocaba a el hacer la comida, y si Brick se enteraba que otra vez había pedido pizza para comer, estaría muerto

Volando llegaría en segundos, corriendo a súper velocidad minutos, pero Brick les había prohibido expresamente hacer alarde de sus súper poderes, estaban huyendo de mas de doce gobiernos, y habían conseguido hacerlo tan bien hasta ahora, que incluso el sentía que seria un desperdicio, echar todo eso por la borda

Camino rápidamente, siempre cuidando su velocidad, hasta que choco de frente con alguien

- Fíjate por donde vas bobo – exclamo la persona que choco con el al instante de levantarse

El chico simplemente se quedo estático, esa voz, esa forma de decir bobo, ese tono de superioridad, era simplemente inconfundible en el mundo, lentamente levanto su cara, ahí estaba ella

- Bellota – susurro el chico mientras veía a su némesis, llevando un pantalón de mezclilla unos tenis negros y un top blanco con una bellota caricaturizada en ella, pero simplemente no pudo decir mas, por que la chica simplemente se alego en un taxi que la esperaba fuera de la tienda

Butch tardo unos cuantos minutos en ponerse de pie después del incidente, sinceramente nunca pensó que un simple encuentro bastara para desbarajustar todo su sistema nervioso, a un podía oír latir su corazón

Después de eso simplemente camino, llego tarde a su casa, pero simplemente encontró un mensaje en la puerta de la cocina

"Pide Pizza" leyó algo serio, a un que el mensaje debajo del primero le pareció gracioso "que no traiga anchoas" típico de boomer, el niño mimado, cara de gato no comía pescado

Marco rápidamente, el numero de la pizzería, ordeno dos una hawaiana y una a la mexicana y simplemente se sentó en el sofá a meditar

El simple hecho de rozar su cuerpo contra el de la azabache, lo había electrizado, si tan solo pudiera volverla a ver

Boomer miraba el horizonte desde su balcón, mientras a un sostenía su cámara entre sus manos, la fotografía ya se había rebelado y estaba sobre su cama junto a una delicada flor de lis que el chico había comprado, según recordaba a la mas pequeña PPG le gustaban las cosas delicadas

Y esa flor en si era lo mas delicado que había visto, después de ella

- Burbuja – susurro el chico al instante de soltar una lagrima, su musa y su demonio, todo en uno

Brick no podía dejar de pensar en la conferencia que daría el padre de su némesis, no le había mentido en nada, solo en que no se conocían

Si había leído sus trabajos, los encontraba fascinantes a un que algunos algo reiterativos y monótonos, pero a un así, su carrera en derecho político iba para largo, y eso le daba tiempo de leer varios artículos de interés, no era para hacer menos a sus compañeros, pero sentía que se estaba limitando, su cerebro era como una súper computadora trabajando con una conexión limitada de Internet

- Bombón – suspiro el chico al instante de escribir un pequeño Haiku en Word

Lo más perfecto

Siempre es tu recuerdo

Lo más perfecto

Mientras veía ese delicado póster que había enmarcado al lado de su cómoda, si tan solo en lugar de ver ese póster viera la original con el en ese cuarto

La única chica con la cual, podía mantener una conversación intelectual de su nivel

Sonrió para si

Quizás se estaba volviendo algo loco, pero cada vez se daba cuenta que su vida, prácticamente giraba alrededor de un hermoso sol rosado

Y eso no parecía incomodarle en nada

Diccionario

Frances al español

Pardon Miss, pouvait prendre une photo = Perdone señorita, podría tomarle una foto

Bien sûr = Por supuesto

Merci = Gracias


	4. Chapter 4

Estaban en Paris esa era la consigna de los tres, por alguna extraña razón fue de lo que hablaron, que sus némesis estaban en Paris, pero a un así no hubo planes de venganza, planes de destruirlas, simplemente fue como un comentario suelto de parte del pelirrojo que sus hermanos ratificaron

- Extraño no – refuto el pelirrojo mientras terminaba de cocinar los huevos

- ¿Qué? – pregunto el azabache – que Boomer ya no traiga su piyama de conejo – dijo con una sonrisa infantil

- No es piyama, es solo una playera con conejitos – exclamo el rubio

- Eso no pudo sonar peor – reclamo el azabache

Boomer caminaba nuevamente por la orilla del rió sena, quizás tuviera suerte, a un que la escuela le había impedido buscar desde mas temprano, a un si le había alegado el pensamiento de la rubia, el suficiente tiempo, para tener una idea clara de que le iba a decir, ya no era tan penoso como antes, las chicas europeas eran mas aventajadas que las americanas en muchos aspectos, pero a un así, el seguía prefiriendo a su azulita

- photographe – repuso una voz detrás de el

- oui – repuso el chico, quedándose completamente estático, era ella su musa, vistiendo un fino traje de gasa blanca, era en pocas palabras magnific

Brick caminaba confiadamente por el campus de la universidad de Paris, no era la primera vez que entraba en ella, era un ambiente conocido para el, después de todo el y sus hermanos, pagaron para que la universidad les ratificara sus estudios, haciendo lo que se llamaba un examen magnus, o un examen general, de mas de quinientas hojas, repasando toda la enseñanza desde el jardín de infantes hasta la preparatoria

- Brick – exclamo un chico acercándose a el

- Francis – repuso el pelirrojo

- Creí que no vendrías hasta dentro de unos días, para la certificación de tu tesis – replico el otro

- No vine para eso, vine para ver la conferencia del profesor americano – enfatizo el chico

- Ah entiendo, como la mayoría – exclamo picadamente el rubio

- A que te refieres – pregunto el chico de ojos rojos

- No me digas que no has visto a las hijas del profesor, son magnific, todas unas bellezas, en cuanto a mi prefiero a la peli naranja, mira hablando de ella ahí va – dijo el chico

Si hubiera sido científicamente posible morir de sonrojamiento, el pelirrojo hubiera tenido ese extraño final

Bombón se veía magnifica, a un que fuera con esos jeans y esa camisa rosa, en pocas palabras se veía como un ángel, pero el no admitiría tan fácil, no después de eso

- cette vache – repuso el chico con una sonrisa – S'il vous plaît hein vu mieux dotés errants –

Sabia que Bombón era algo agresiva, pero nunca penso en que lo confrontaría de frente ante esos comentarios, simplemente se hacerco a los dos chicos, y mientras ella se acercaba con esa mirada furiosa, su compañero de alado simplemente se limito a huir

- Cow ici, composez le – replico la chica frente a el

El pelirrojo simplemente se limito a sonreír mientras se quitaba sus gafas para limpiarlas, lo que ocasiono que la chica mirara directamente hacia sus ojos, lo que ocasiono que la chica lo mirara a un mas detalladamente

- Disculpe señorita, pero si lo prefiere podemos hablar en ingles, dado que su pronunciación de el idioma local, es pésimo, por no decir algo burdo – repuso el chico con una sonrisa

La chica simplemente se le quedo mirando, ese control, esa sonrisa, esos ojos no podría ser otro que

- À Bientôt Brick – exclamaron unas chicas que pasaban a su lado

- À Bientôt – exclamo el chico

- Tu – repuso la chica tomándolo del cuello de la camisa – tu engendro del mal – replico la chica al instante de sentir un manotazo sobre sus manos

- Disculpe pero creo que me confunde – replico el chico seriamente

- No te confundo sabandija, no eres otro, que Brick Jojo o no responde – gruño la chica seriamente

- Me llamo Brick efectivamente pero no me apellido Jojo repuso el chico – además que dudo que alguien en su sano juicio se apellido jojo, es una broma o que – enfatizo

- Yo te daré tu broma – repuso la chica seriamente

- Brick – exclamo una tercera voz uniéndose a los chicos – que bueno que llegasteis, a veo que ya conociste a mi hija mayor – repuso el hombre

- Profesor utonio, pensé que no lo vería hasta después de la conferencia – exclamo el chico

- Lo mismo yo – dijo el hombre – la conferencia esta por empezar, si quieres puedes sentarte en dos de los lugares que había reservado para mis otras dos hijas, pero creo que ya no asistieron – repuso el profesor

- Seria un honor, a un que todavía tengo mis dudas, sobre su sistema de clasificación de emisiones radiales – replico el chico seriamente

- Si es algo complicado, pero espero convertirte en un creyente de mi nueva teoría – exclamo el científico

- Espero que pueda profesor espero que pueda – dijo mientras los dos hombre se alegaban

Dejando completamente pensativa a una peli naranja, ese chico era idéntico a su némesis, no mas que mas refinado, con lentes asertivo, educado y sobre todo hablaba perfectamente dos idiomas, pero a un así no le sacaba de sus dudas

Bellota patinaba por el parque de patinaje mas grande de Paris, cuando se topo con ese chico azabache que simplemente la había retado a una competencia, a la cual la chica acepto gustosa, simplemente le haría morder el polvo

Pero cosa sorprendente no paso así

- Y gane de nuevo – exclamo el chico azabache con una sonrisa

- Tuvisteis suerte bobo – replico la suerte

- La suerte no existe – susurro el chico – a un que viéndote podría estar equivocado – sonrió el chico

Burbuja estaba feliz, sonriendo para ese joven fotógrafo que simplemente parecía estar extasiado con su modelaje

- Probemos otra pose – enfatizo el chico

- Que tal esta – repuso la chica, mientras simplemente se ponía delante de un arcángel de piedra, lo que la hacia lucir como si tuviera alas

- Magnifico – susurro el chico

Algunas horas después

Bombón estaba completamente segura que ese chico era Brick, un noventa y nueve por ciento segura, pero había algo que no cuadraba, Brick no era listo, ni si quiera podía contar de dos en dos, o si

- Profesor entonces quiere decir, que existe algo así como los rayos AB – enfatizo el chico

- Es algo complicado, como sabrás existen los rayos de la A a la Z, pasando por los alfa, beta gamma y demás, pero este nuevo espectro, que a un no defino, pero para explicarlo le puse ese apelativo rayo AB, es un nuevo espectro de emisión – dijo el profesor

- A un que no creo que sea el único – repuso el chico

- Brick sospecho que podrías ser un físico brillante si te decidieras por la carrera – enfatizo

- Lo siento profesor, pero mi carrera son las ciencias políticas, a un que creo que sus estudios son bastante interesantes – repuso mirando a la peli naranja – definitivamente bastante interesantes – dijo casi con un tono de lujuria en sus labios

Algunas horas después en el hotel de las chicas

Bombón a un no se podía ir a dormir, pensando en ese extraño chico, era Brick ella estaba segura, que era el, ese petulante, bueno para nada, que alguna vez le había pedido una cita, pero por su arrogancia se había negado a aceptar

Miro la habitación, bellota parecía murmura algo, como me las pagaras bobo, mientras que burbuja sonreía entre sueños, quizás pensando en el extraño chico que había conocido, un fotógrafo según ella, que le había hecho esa hermosa fotografía de ella, casi como si fuera un ángel, y le había regalado esa flor de lis

- Brick – susurro la chica mirando la ventana

Mientras a unos edificios de distancia, un par de ojos rojizos la miraban tentados a ir hasta la ventana y hablar con ella, pero ella le había roto el corazón, era obvio que el no sucumbiría tan fácil, el no, sus hermanos quizás hubieran caído tan fácil ante sus cantos de sirenas, pero el lucharía, claro que lucharía


	5. Chapter 5

Era el último día en que estaría en Paris, así que esa era su ultima oportunidad, de descubrir la verdad

-Aquí voy – susurro la chica peli naranja entrando en el pequeño café

El mayor de los RBB, estaba consternado, que diablos hacia ella ahí, ni si quiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia, si no se lo viera dicho su jefe, que una linda peli naranja estaba preguntando por el

- ¿En que te puedo servir? – pregunto el chico ácidamente, a un que no tan acido como para romper su fachada de camarero

- En darme algunas respuestas – replico la chica mirándolo fríamente

- Pues si quieres eso tendrás que esperar mi cambio de turno, falta una hora, así que te puedes ir o esperarme, pero si me vas a esperar debes ordenar algo este no es un parque – repuso el chico

- Esta bien ya que estas tan atento, tráeme un frapucchino – dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Como justes – replico el chico ácidamente mientras se alegaba de su némesis

Era tan diferente, parecía no ser el mismo cabeza hueca de hace algunos meses, tan seguro de si mismo, sonriéndole a los clientes, atendiendo con diligencia su trabajo, y para su desgracia a un que no entendida la razón de su enojo, coqueteando con algunas chicas frente a su cara, como quería en esos momentos saltar de su lugar y estrangularlo

- Bueno termino mi turno – exclamo el chico sentándose frente a ella - ¿Qué era lo que querías preguntarme? –

- Déjate de juegos, sabes muy bien por que estoy aquí – gruño la chica

- Tengo mis sospechas, pero me gustaría oír tu versión – dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa

Eso fue suficiente para la chica, que de un monto a otro estuvo a punto de partirle la cara, quien era ese idiota, para retarla así tan desfachatadamente, iba a soltar el primer golpe, cuando el simplemente se levanto

- Te apetecería caminar, mientras te explico mis razones – repuso el chico seriamente

La chica simplemente tuvo que aceptar, su invitación, estaba demasiado curiosa, como para dejar pasar una oportunidad así

Los jardines de versalles, eran en si un magnifico escenario, pero esa tarde había sido en si algo inolvidable, quien diría que el idiota, podría tener sentimientos tan "conmovedores"

- Así fue como decidí dejar atrás mi otra vida – repuso el chico fríamente

- Con que mojo esta muerto – dijo la chica

- No me digas que apenas te enteras – replico el chico con una sonrisa – cuando tenias cinco años, prácticamente le pegabas casi a diario - exclamo el chico

- Creímos que se había jubilado, después de todo ya tenia sus años – replico la chica algo nerviosa

- Jubilado - repuso el chico en medio de una risa - sabes a veces me gustaría poder vivir en tu mundo rosa – repuso el chico con una sonrisa

- Mundo rosa – gruño la chica ofendida

- Claro todo es rosa para ti, tu vida, tu familia, tu misma, vamos bombón, nunca has sufrido en tu vida, mas haya de un mal corte de cabello – repuso el chico mirándola de arriba hacia abajo – además eres la mas inteligente de las tres, la mas madura y la mas hermosa – replico el chico al instante de darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunto la chica con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- Nada – gruño el chico ligeramente sonrojado

- Espera un minuto, ahora que me acuerdo, tu me invitaste a salir una vez – repuso la chica levantándose de la banca

- ¿Si y eso que? – pregunto el chico

- Yo te gusto verdad – susurro la chica con una ligera sonrisa

- Tu gustarme – repuso el chico mirándola con despecho – antes me gusta una frígida que tu, antes voy y beso a la princesa en sus asquerosos labios llenos de botox que a ti – gruño el chico

- Pruébalo – dijo la chica a un sonriendo

- Con justo – repuso el chico - ¿que tengo que hacer? – pregunto el chico

- Bésame – susurro la chica algo sonrojada

- Que tu que – grito el chico completamente sorprendido

- Demuéstrame que no te gusto – repuso la chica – anda demuéstrame que te soy completamente indiferente, si es así tan solo besam….. – exclamo la chica antes de sentir unos labios sobre los de ella

Al principio el beso había sido dulce, calido, amorosamente inocente, pero lentamente brick fue imprimiéndole sentimientos, que no podía reprimir en esos momentos, odio, venganza, rencor, y al final incluso contra su propia voluntad, termino mordiendo delicadamente el labio inferior de la peli naranja, que se alego algo desorientada, pero al mismo tiempo furibunda ante la acción

- Idiota ¿por que me muerdes? – grito la chica

- Para que veas que no te amo – gruño el chico – no entiendes eres una bruja, quien amaría a una bruja como tu – critico el chico, al instante de dar un gran salto y desaparecer en medio de unos árboles a unos vente metros de distancia

La chica simplemente se quedo ahí, sollozando, quizás no había calculado todas las posibilidades, quizás no había calculado lo mucho que había extrañado a Brick

Por que en realidad, si había extrañado al odioso líder de los RBB

Flash Back

Hacia unas semanas que los súper bobos no causaban destrozos, pero ella no bajaría la guardia, quizás estarían preparado un súper mega plan para destruirlas o algo parecido

Era momento de una misión de espionaje, o al menos eso pensó, al instante de que su hermana pequeña entro sollozando a su cuarto

- Se ha ido – fue lo único que pudo exclamar la rubia, ante un ataque de pánico

La peli naranja se quedo con una mirada perdida, se ha ido ¿Quién demonios se había ido? Esa era la pregunta, y por que parecía a ver afectado de sobre manera a la menor de las tres

- Tonta boomer se ha ido – gruño la rubia mirándola a los ojos, a un que esa acción le costaba bastante – el se ha ido, nunca falta a nuestra reunión quincenal – replico la rubia con los ojos completamente rojos, parecía una persona completamente diferente

Bombón trago un poco de aire, parecía que todo se había escapado de sus pulmones, era cierto Boomer nunca faltaba a su reunión con Burbuja, era un acuerdo de palabra entre los hermanos, el único al que habían llegado, el dejar a ese par solos, siempre y cuando los medios de comunicación no se dieran cuenta de que tipo de relación llevaban, algo simple si se considera que podían escapar volando

Pero si Boomer no había asistido, no significaba que se hubiera ido o si

- Quizás se quedo dormido – repuso la mayor de las tres

- Eso seria lo mejor, pero el se ha ido – repuso la rubia – todos ellos se han ido – reclamo – fui a su cabaña, y todo lo que encontré fue un lugar lleno de mierda y coletillas de cigarros de marihuana – replico la rubia volviendo a llorar

Esa noche la peli naranja fue hacia esa cabaña, esa cabaña que representaba algo incierto en su vida, pero lo que encontró el dejo mudo

Burbuja tenía razón, se habían ido, incluso el rosal que Brick había cuidado, se había marchitado ante el maltrato, la chica simplemente se quedo muda, mirando la cabaña, al mismo instante que un montón de drogadictos escapaban hacia el bosque

- Brick – fue lo único que susurro la chica antes de empezar a sollozar – por que te fuiste imbecil – grito mientras disparaba un par de rayos a la mugrienta cabaña – _por que me dejasteis sola_ –

Fue lo único que su mente pudo pensar en esos momentos, donde sentía que su corazón simplemente se había roto en dos

Fin del flash back

La peli naranja, camino lentamente de regreso hacia su hotel, por que se sentía tan vieja tan desganada, tan falta de energías

- Hola – murmuro tirándose sobre el sofá, sin prestarle mucha atención a sus dos hermanas

Una de las cuales parecía sollozar en silencio, la otra por extraño que parezca, miraba su mano con un extraño sentimiento de soledad


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno tengo primero que pedir una disculpa por demorarme tanto en terminar este capítulo, en realidad la historia no sabía cómo continuarla, pero algo dentro de mí y sus comentarios me animaron a seguir, espero que les guste, sin más continuamos con el capitulo, mientras le recuerdo que todos sus comentarios serán bienvenidos y sobre todo sus sugerencias sobre la trama o la historia en general, cuídense

Brick camino despacio por Avenue Joseph Bouvard, mientras una sola idea no dejaba de inundar su mente

_Bombón,_ esa maldita palabra se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza, era como una maldita maldición que inundaba su intelecto, escupió disimuladamente en un cesto de basura, era europa y el un caballero inglés o al menos eso aparentaba, miro desinteresado a un par de rubias que le sonreían coquetamente, sonrió sin ganas pero elegantemente, quizás era justo lo que necesitaba para olvidar

Boomer miro su maleta frente a él, le era difícil aceptar la verdad, pero estaba decidido hacerlo, se iba a ir de Paris, la ciudad le había fascinado desde siempre, pero no podía vivir lejos de su musa, y aun que le doliera tampoco podía vivir cerca de ella, su pasado los separaba ambos, era extrañamente fascinante pero hiriente, en solo verla en solo oírla, en solo volver a probar por una vez más observar esa sonrisa tan virginalmente inocente, lo hacía sentir como un pobre pecador perdido entre las sombras de la noche

_Je vais à Milán (Me voy a Milán) _ fue lo único que escribió mientras salía del departamento, Butch lo entendería, Brick por otro lado, bueno mientras más tierra pusiera entre su hermano y el sería mejor en esos momentos

Bombón miro su maleta llena de dudas e incertidumbres, el beso le había dolido tanto, era como un hierro fundido hundiéndose lentamente en su indefenso corazón

Estoy seguro que él está pensando en mi — sollozo la rubia mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por las emociones y salir volando por la ventana en busca de su alma gemela

Burbuja, quizás no te reconoció o mejor dicho quizás no era él — gruño la azabache — es Francia niña, sabes cuantos rubios de ojos azules con cara de ángel ahí en este país — replico seriamente

Era el estoy segura — respondió la rubia — algo más maduro, pero seguía teniendo esa mirada soñadora en sus ojos —

No digas estupideces — replico la azabache mientras apagaba su computadora, su búsqueda había sido infructuosa, ese maldito skate, no aparecía en ningún lado, lo cual era imposible alguien tan bueno mínimo tenía que haber participado en un concurso una vez

Estupideces dices — reclamo la rubia con los ojos algo rojos — yo no soy la mensa que se la paso toda la mañana buscando información de un chico que ni si quiera conoce —

Cierra el pico Burbuja —

No cállate tu Bellota —

No tu —

Tu —

Que tu —

Suficiente — grito la peli naranja formando una esfera de energía con su mano — es suficiente de sus estupideces — dijo mirándolas fríamente — burbuja vete a dar un baño y bellota será mejor que bajes al restaurante del hotel y comas algo, el profesor no tardara en llegar por nosotras para ir al aeropuerto y no pienso soportar tus quejidos de _ tengo hambre, no hay algo que comer, puedo comprar unas donas _ — reto la chica fríamente, mientras sus hermanas simplemente se tragaban su orgullo y la obedecían, una cosa era molestarse entre ellas otra cosa era molestar a Bombón Utonio cuando estaba al borde de desatar su ira — Voy a salir — exclamo mientras caminaba a la puerta

Pero Bombón, el profesor dijo —

Que voy a salir hagan lo que les ordene, regresare en menos de una hora entendido —

Si —

Butch terminaba de haber dado doce vueltas a todo el palacio de Versalles, era algo cansado pero divertido para él, cuando inicio con ese entrenamiento, la gente se sorprendió, al ver a un loco dando la vuelta corriendo a ese gigantesco palacio de ochocientas hectáreas, lo sorprendente era que las hacía, y durante un tiempo nadie más pudo aguantarle su paso, incluso los guardias ya lo conocían de mirada y algunos incluso de nombre algo normal, para alguien que siempre está ahí antes de las seis de la mañana, a un que ese día era extraño verlo ahí, eran las tres de la tarde, y el chico parecía querer seguir corriendo, algunos contaban ya más de veinte cinco vueltas mas las matutinas ¿ que ese hombre era de piedra o qué?

El chico cayó al suelo exhausto, a un que en realidad a un no podía darse por vencido a un recordaba ese rose, esa forma de hablar esa sonrisa, intento levantarse pero era inútil, estaba rígido le habían dado tirones, maldijo bajo mientras la gente se reunía a su interior

Tu ferais mieux de le prendre mec facile — (Sera mejor que te lo tomes con calma chico) exclamo un anciano mientras le tendía la mano para ayudarle — Francis, Matthieu, donne un coup de main à son grand-père — (Francis, Matthew, denle una mano a su abuelo ) grito el anciano a dos jóvenes que venían caminando detrás de él

El pelirrojo camino desinteresadamente con cada una de las rubias agarrada a sus brazos, parecía ser el hombre más feliz del mundo, pero por dentro estaba asqueado, aun que ambas chicas olían estupendamente y tenían un cuerpo de fabula el simplemente se sentía nauseabundo

O eso pensaba al ver una leve estela rosa sobre Paris, sonrió levemente, quizás podría despedirse sin verse demasiado necesitado de hacerlo

La catedral de Notre Dame, en medio del Sena era mágica pero esa no erala vista que ambos compartían, desde uno de los dos campanarios

Sabía que me seguirías — dijo la chica con una sonrisa

Y yo sabía que no te podías ir de Paris sin decirme adiós —

No seas tan sarcástico — musito la chica — en si quería decirte que te extrañe de una manera algo rara — dijo finalmente después de unos cuantos minutos de angustia

En serio — respondió el chico sin creérselo — extrañasteis barrer el piso conmigo, o extrañasteis que estuviera cerca para darle celos al pigmeo ese, que no había más que babear por ti —

¿Por qué siempre estuviste celoso de Dexter? —

Porque es un idiota que solo te veía como una novia trofeo —

La chica se ruborizo levemente — cuide tu rosal — susurro

¿Tú qué? —

La tengo plantada en mi casa — suspiro recuerdas ese día —

El chico asintió, como olvidarlo fue el día que intento pedirle una cita con ella

El día donde te vistes como una engreída marca mucha plata —

Que querías que te dijera, no sabía que decir, por dios era Brick Him pidiéndome una cita, tú que hubieras hecho en mi lugar

El chico negó con la cabeza como diciendo que no sabía — pero claro que aceptasteis la cita para salir del pigmeo no —

El no tiene vela en este entierro — repuso la chica al sentir unos fuertes labios besándola levemente, ambos chicos simplemente se dejaron llevar en ese momento, la chica sintió tanto en tan pocos segundos, angustia felicidad placer, miedo incertidumbre deseo, y por los ojos cerrados de Brick el también estaba sufriendo lo mismo

Tengo que irme — dijo el chico rápidamente mientras se subía a la cornisa — descuida al menos siempre tendremos Paris —

La chica simplemente sintió una lagrima salir de su mejilla mientras emprendía el regreso a su hotel

Cinco horas después el avión partía rumbo a estados unidos y mientras una figura solitaria miraba desde lo alto de una torre de telecomunicaciones

Siempre tendremos Paris Bombón, siempre tendremos parís — susurro el pelirrojo soltando una leve lagrima mientras besaba una pequeña rosa blanca, al menos se había despedido de ella sin parecer un maldito cobarde


	7. Chapter 7

Dos meses después

Bellota no puedes hacer esto — replico la peli naranja fuera de si

Pues obsérvame –

El profesor d —

El profesor dijo que ya tengo edad suficiente para saber que quiero hacer con mi vida –

¿Pero? —

Bombón, Burbuja ya tomo una decisión, yo tome una decisión, en verdad hermana es tan difícil no darte cuenta lo que en verdad sientes por él –

Yo no siento nada por Brick —

Lo mismo decía yo de Butch y mírame ahora, empacando una mochila llena de sueños e ilusiones esperando poder encontrarlo en donde se haya ido a meter ese gusano infeliz, París es grande y nosotras solos somos dos —

Yo — respondió la chica mordiéndose el labio levemente – yo no se —

Susurras su nombre mientras duermes — dijo la chica arrancándole un leve sonrojo a su hermana mayor — incluso has tenido pesadillas donde alguien te lo quita de tu lado o no —

¿Cómo sabes eso? —

Bombón prácticamente lo gritabas entre sueños, hermana me sorprende que no hayas roto una ventana en esos momentos

Dame cinco minutos —

Estaremos esperándote en el taxi de acuerdo —

Está bien —

**Un mes antes**, caminar le estaba haciendo bien había salido de París en autobús pero algo dentro de su ser le había incitado a dejarlo y seguir a pie, sería un peregrino, sonrió al momento de reiniciar su caminata el contra el mundo, una ligera lagrima escurrió por su mejilla mientras podía ver las ultimas luces de París en el horizonte mientras

Butch miro a su hermano mientras tomaba su mochila — me voy — dijo secamente mientras a un sentía las piernas como una gelatina

Así que tu también me dejas — gruño el pelirrojo — a mí, el imbécil que los saco de ese agujero del demonio y les dio algo mejor —

Hermano no es como tú lo dices, es solo que —

Solo que, que — replico el chico — solo que yo los aleje de las PPG, por favor sabes cómo nos miraba, siempre por encima de su hombro —

Tú fuiste el único que lo rechazaron-

Porque fui el único que se atrevió ah dar un paso enfrente —

Y eso te vuelve más hombre que yo a tu parecer no es así –

Mierda Butch no es lo que quiero decirte, es que primero Boomer y ahora tu —

Boomer sabe que no puede estar al lado de Burbuja y yo se que Bellota es una chica demasiado lejana de mi, así que hare algo con mi vida —

¿Ah donde iras?—

Boomer va hacia Italia yo creo que iré hacia Alemania, quizás es el momento de que los Him se separen no crees — repuso el azabache mirando secamente a su hermano — vivimos buenos momentos juntos — susurro el chico saltando por la ventana, no volaría pero se perdería entre las sombras de la noche, sabía que Brick podría cambiar a estado totalitario y su escape tendría que ser ah base de vencerlo

El pelirrojo miro el departamento vacio, ahora era su mayor temor se presentaba ante su puerta, tocando con su mano parka y sonrisa siniestra, y el chico sabía que tenía que hacer algo o si no, simplemente no podría contra el después de todo lo único a lo que Brick Him le tenía miedo era a la soledad

**De regreso al presente** la peli naranja tomo entre sus brazos un libro que había tenido con ella desde hace unos años, era una niñería, pero el simple hecho de llevarlo con ella, hiso sonreír a la rubia y silbar levemente a la azabache

Boomer había caminado entre en Lyon, extrañamente después de caminar un mes y pasar Troyes y Dijon, la gente lo miraba entre curioso eh extrañado, su ropa vieja y algo desgastada, pero para él era solamente un lugar donde dormitar y reponer fuerzas, y decidir si seguiría hacia Grenoble o la vía marítima desde Marsella

Hören Sie Würmer, wissen Sie, warum du hier bist? — (_Escuchen gusanos, saben ¿por qué están aquí?_) grito el azabache mirando fríamente a los nuevos reclutas — Sie sind hier, weil ihre Eltern nicht mehr ertragen kann, ihr Verhalten — (_Están aquí porque sus padres ya no pueden aguantar su comportamiento _) susurro mientras se pegaba levemente en la mano con una fusta — Aber keine Angst, eines Tages da und weinen und heulen wie Schlampen für Mama und Papa kommen, um sie hier raus — (_Pero no se preocupen, un día en este lugar y lloraran y gemirán como mujerzuelas para que mami y papi vengan a sacarlos de aquí _) exclamo sonriendo — Denn jetzt bist du mein und wird bald wissen, wie es in einem Loch ist, weil Würmer, mir zuzuhören gute Loch zu Loch Butch willkommen — (Porque ahora son míos y pronto sabrán lo que es estar en un hoyo, porque escúchenme bien gusanos bienvenidos al hoyo, al hoyo de Butch ) grito el chico mientras lentamente empezaba a llover

Buen trabajo Butch –

Gracias comandante —

Creí que el gordito mojaría sus pantalones —

Novatos, no se preocupe señor en un mes estarán listos como el grupo anterior —

Eso esperamos de ti Teniente — repuso el viejo comandante mientras sonreía levemente — podrás ser ingles de nacimiento pero eres un prusiano de corazón, ahora ve y haz llorar a esos hijos de puta como nunca los han hecho llorar —

Permiso para usar los campos minados —

Permiso concedido estos hijos de perra aprenderán lo que de verdad significa ser un hombre y no un maldito afeminado que solo sirve para mear en las paredes y dormir todo el pinche día —

El anciano siguió traduciendo esa antigua tablilla de la ciudad de Larsa, era un trabajo algo tedioso y poca gente se daba cuenta que su estudio era fascinante, a un que viendo a su joven aprendiz quizás

Profesor venga rápido — grito el chico, mientras el anciano académico intentaba ponerse de pie rápidamente, era bueno con los idiomas, pero era a veces demasiado efusivo

¿Qué sucede Brick? —

Mire aquí profesor —

La inscripción era algo borrosa, pero se podía leer, otro cantico a una divinidad, algo como señora de los dos ríos y protectora de las cosechas

Eso estimado joven ya estaba traducido —

Eso parece pero fíjese en esto — repuso el chico mientras señalaba un pequeño lado de la tableta de arcilla — y si cambia el orden de lectura — exclamo el chico — dado que esta inscripción no concuerda terminaría diciendo —

Al señor de Marí desde la ciudad de Eridú de parte de su enviado Shi Un, leyó el decano, eso era imposible, como diablos se habían equivocado prácticamente más de cincuenta traductores en leer eso, eso no tenía nada que ver en una oración ritual, era documentación entre dos ciudades, separadas por cientos de kilómetros

A un que esto esta raro — repuso el pelirrojo — que quiere decir con Dilmun —

Dilmun — replico el anciano mirando emocionado la tablilla —Dilmun muchacho si de verdad estas en lo correcto, prepárate para obtener un premio de la universidad o mejor aun un lugar en la mesa de honor del instituto de Oxford — repuso el anciano con una sonrisa — seremos famosos, famosos jaja —

Lo que usted diga profesor lo que usted diga —


	8. Chapter 8

El avión aterrizo sin contratiempos mayores en el aeropuerto internacional de Paris-Charles de Gaulle, con media hora de retraso debido a una turbulencia aérea menores sobre los pirineos pero las tres chicas Utonio estaban por fin en tierra

Ah Paris la ciudad del amor— exclamo la rubia con ojitos de corazones en sus ojos — me muero de ganas de recorrer el Sena tomada de la mano mientras él me lee alguno de sus bellos poemas —

Boomer poeta — repuso la azabache cargando su maleta — si apenas sabía escribir bien su nombre —

Al menos el era sensible, no como a ese pedazo de roca que tu llamaras _novio _ — enfatizo la rubia sonrojada ante el enfado

Al menos el es un hombre y no una bebita —

Marimacha —

Llorona —

Neandertal —

Frívola —

Suficiente — enfatizo la peli naranja poniéndose en medio de las dos — Burbuja dos pasos a tu derecha, bellota tú la misma cantidad a tu izquierda, y ahora andando, tenemos que encontrar a ese trió de bobos y después veremos que ocurre de acuerdo —

De acuerdo — dijeron las dos hermanas restantes sin mirarse

Boomer respiro tranquilamente mientras podía ver frente a él aparecer majestuosamente la formidable cordillera de los Alpes, sería interesante atravesar eso, sería como Aníbal o como Julio Cesar, quizás como Federico barbaroja o Napoleón Bonaparte

¿Está seguro que quiere cruzar con este tiempo? — pregunto una vieja anciana que le había regalado unas manzanas algo cocidas a ese extraño peregrino de mirada soñadora y sonrisa ensombrecida por un dejo de tristeza

¿Por qué lo dice madam? — pregunto el chico mordisqueando una manzana completamente jugosa

El invierno esta cerca, si te atrapa una tormenta repentina quizás no lo logres y mucho menos a pie jovencito —

Si Aníbal pudo, yo también podre — dijo el chico mientras se despedía amablemente por la anciana

Si pero Aníbal llevaba sesenta mil hombres a su mando — repuso la anciana para sí mientras se persignaba ojala el señor acompañara a ese pobre chico

Bombón simplemente se quedo parada ante el café, era su única pista, ahora que lo pensaba, ni si quiera sabían donde vivían ese trió de idiotas, porque después de viajar más de veinte mil kilómetros cruzad un océano y seis husos horarios se acordaba de ese pequeño detalle

Y bien vamos a entrar oh nos quedaremos aquí afuera como un trió de loser — gruño la azabache entrando al local seguida por sus hermanas

La mirada simplemente barrio el local a la velocidad del segundo, no estaba en el segundo piso, ni en la bodega ni en el sótano, simplemente no había rastro de su persona, la mayor simplemente sonrió mientras se paraba de su mesa

Ustedes orden algo, yo iré a preguntar — murmuro algo nerviosa

Está bien pero tu pagas esta ronda —

Sin sobre pasarte Bellota —

El nerviosismo simplemente se apodero de ella, que pensaría Brick si se enteraba que ella había regresado a verlo, habían terminado su última conversación de una manera poco prometedora un beso lleno de rencor justificable, miro al gerente, quizás la reconocería eso seria vergonzoso para ella, como le iba a preguntar, trago un poco de saliva debido al nervio

¿Disculpe? —

Si —

¿Me podría decir cuando es el turno de Brick? —

Brick ya no trabaja aquí señorita —

¿Cómo? — pregunto fuera de si

Se fue hace dos meses de aquí —

¿Ah donde? —

No sé, y simplemente es una lástima, era un buen chico, estaba pensando en promoverlo de gerente, al parecer él y sus hermanos se separaron, por lo que supe, simplemente fue una decisión de un día para otro —

La chica simplemente se dejo caer al suelo ante la impresión, y la mirada preocupada del gerente ante ese hecho

Brick sintió una ligera punzada en su corazón, pero simplemente no le prestó atención, debía ser el cambio de altitud a un que estaba en un avión presurizado a probablemente a más de diez mil kilómetros del suelo, leyendo sobre el estado de Qatar, su siguiente destino para ser alguien en la vida

Una vez que lleguemos nos presentaremos ante el cónsul, pero estoy seguro que ya sabe de nuestra expedición fue buena idea, hacer partícipe a la real academia de arqueología de esta aventura muchacho —

De ninguna manera, honorable mentor, simplemente me guie por sus enseñanzas —

Has estado poco conmigo chico, pero has aprendido más de lo que alguna vez pensé que lograrías hacerlo —

Me siento alagado maestro —

No chico tu mereces los halagos, tomasteis a este viejo arqueólogo encerrado entre un montón de libros tan viejos como él, y lo rencontrasteis con lo que por primera vez lo llevo hacia lo que hizo que se enamorara de la arqueología en primer lugar —

Bombón simplemente se quedo callada, ante la situación, habían hecho ese viaje para nada, en realidad se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos para nada, simplemente se quedo ahí mirando hacia el horizonte, sintiendo su rabia encenderse levemente

¿Bombón? — repuso su hermana menor — ¿Bombón levántate? — rogo algo preocupada ante la mirada de su hermana mayor – por favor —

Bellota miro preocupada la escena, era obvio que su hermana mayor sufría una lucha en su interior demasiado inestable para su bien

Burbuja tómala de las piernas tenemos que sacarla de aquí ahora — grito preocupada ante los signos que noto

La gente miro extrañada y curiosa la escena hasta que ambas chicas alzaron el vuelo y eso se volvió un pandemonio

Mas alto, Burbuja tenemos que llevarla más alto mínimo a unos diez kilómetros lejos de aquí —

De acuerdo ¿pero qué está pasando? —

Va explotar literalmente — replico la pelinegra poniéndole ímpetu a elevarse

Butch se dejo caer en su sillón mientras tomaba una cerveza, simplemente de un tirón se la acabo era buena demasiado buena para tomarla por tragos, eso no era su estilo, prendió la televisión, vería un poco las noticias y luego se perdería algunas horas jugando Xbox Live, quizás encontraría algún idiota a quien apalear en Halo o algún otro juego grupal

En otras noticias esta tarde se vivió un suceso extraño sobre la ciudad de parís, los especialistas no se ponen de acuerdo, aun que la teoría más aceptada en estos momentos es el choque de una nube de polvo cósmico, que efectuó una tormenta de rayos sobre la misma causando leves daños materiales en la misma —

El chico simplemente apago la televisión, estaba más cansado de lo que pensaba en realidad, quizás solo tomaría una ducha y se acostaría a dormir


	9. Chapter 9

Bombón miro seriamente al gerente del café, había viajado mucho y prácticamente había puesto en peligro la vida de ocho millones de personas, no pensaba irse de Paris sin una respuesta

¿Dónde vivió Brick? — pregunto fríamente mientras su mirada tomaba un leve tono rojo sangre, que preocupo demasiado al gerente en cuestión

Eh no recuerdo, pero déjeme revisar mis archivos, mientras pueden descansar y tomar un café si gustan la casa invita — exclamo mientras se perdía dentro de su oficina, intentando escapar de la furia rosa

Boomer miro al pequeño halcón que sostenía en su mano, quizás no tendría ni el año de edad, era obvio que si no lo hubiera encontrado en esos momentos su amigo estaría cubierto de veinte centímetros de nieve, sonrió ante el cariño prácticamente instantáneo de el depredador aéreo, y por algunos instantes le dieron las ganas de elevarse con él y volar, volar hasta donde el viento los llevara, pero eso sería cansado y el por alguna extraña razón prefería caminar

Butch miro al aprendiz mientras se ponía del pie, y lo volvia atacar

Eres demasiado lento — gruño el chico dándole un golpe en el pecho y sacándole casi instantáneamente el aire provocándole una falla respiratoria ante el golpe

El pelinegro simplemente se quedo quieto ante la mirada atónita de sus estudiantes ante el compañero que vomitaba ante esa horrible experiencia

Que esto les sirva de lección, aquí nadie es superior a nadie, aquí estamos para recibir órdenes, y por dios que eso es lo que aprenderán hacer, si las leyes internacionales y federales no me lo impidieran, los trataría como se debe de tratar a la chusma como ustedes, denle gracias al señor que no vivimos en un cuartel del ejército romano del siglo uno antes de Cristo, ahí si me pondría duro, ahora darán cien vueltas mas a la cancha de entrenamiento en cuanto a ti gusano, serán doscientas y si veo que no estás haciéndolo como se debe créeme que se como motivarte más si es necesario — siseo casi en forma maligna el chico mientras su fusta pegaba levemente en su mano y le hacía salir un leve hilo de sangre ante el impacto

Los soldados simplemente saludaron y continuaron con su ejercicio, era obvio que ese Teniente estaba criado de otra manera, era en si algo extraño en esos tiempos, experto en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, armas blancas armas cortas armas largas y armas de franco tirador, además de rastreador experto y un técnico mecánico bastante calificado

Dije que corrieran, no que caminaran, más que soldados parecen una manada de bueyes camino al matadero — gruño dándole otro golpe a su fusta, era obvio que nunca la usaría con ellos, pero era extraño esa fusta le recordaba bajamente alguien, que siempre le había logrado dar un golpe que le sacaba algo de sangre en más de una ocasión

Burbuja miro el edificio era un edificio habitacional común, según el gerente del café Brick vivió en el quinto piso, suponiendo que fuera verdad Boomer y Butch también abrían vivido ahí

Esto es un basurero — gruño bellota subiendo la escalera — el elevador ni funciona si quiera —

Bellota cierra la boca si — Dijo la peli naranja mirándola de reojo

Está bien — repuso sin mucho interés la pelinegra

Era obvio que la puerta estuviera cerrada, y era obvio que bellota no tendría la delicadeza de aceptar esa respuesta, un simple golpecito y la chapa había cedido ante su toque _femenino _ como ella insistía en llamarlo

Las tres se dividieron rápidamente, era obvio a dónde irían, Bombón encontró instintivamente el cuarto de Brick, o lo que era su cuarto, prácticamente solo se había llevado su ropa, ahí estaba su televisión sus libros unos cuadernos y algunos poemas sueltos, donde comparaba a un chica con el origen de la belleza divina

Burbuja simplemente se dejo caer en la cama y sonrió era el cuarto de Boomer, era un sueño su olor era claramente percibirle y a un que algo tenue la ponía sonrojada, miro el armario y sin pensarlo ni un segundo se puso de pie y lo abrió encontrando lo que por alguna extraña razón sabía que estaba ahí

El patín estaba viejo usado, pero era una de las cosas más geniales que Bellota hubiera visto, llantas anti derrapan tés modificadas para un mejor manejo y agarra el asuelo multi superficies, además de que la habitación era de fabula, poster el estéreo esa batería en si era otro mundo

Mientras a más de cuarenta mil kilómetros sobre el mar rojo

Entonces estamos de acuerdo, iniciaremos recabando datos, esa idea tuya de usar imágenes satelitales para comprobar si la costa no se ah movido en forma diferente a lo pensado podría sernos de utilidad, además supongo que abra referencia al puerto en alguna tabilla encontrada con anterioridad –

Quizás la Profesora Casandra Bonnefey nos podría apoyar —

Ja esa casa descubrimientos, no es más que una vividora, esperando que un estudioso serio haga un descubrimiento de interés para aparecer de la nada y de una de otra manera compartir el merito a un que su colaboración sea muchísimo menor hasta un punto casi simbólica —

¿La conoce? —

Más de lo que tú podrías imaginar, escucha mi consejo nunca te metas con una mujer que cree que es mejor que tu, no es algo bueno para una relación, si es que alguna vez se puede decir que tuvimos una —

Lo sé — fue lo único que dijo el chico antes de simplemente dar por concluida la conversación en general

De regreso a Paris, Bombón miro seriamente a sus hermanas, burbuja prácticamente andaba en la casa como si fuera suya solamente con su ropa interior y esa camisa de vestir de Boomer, y en cuanto a Bellota había escuchado el estéreo a un volumen por lo demás alto, pero extrañamente nadie había venido a preguntarles quienes eran

¿Creo que nos quedaremos aquí no? —

Supongo — exclamo la peli naranja ante la pregunta de su hermana menor — mañana pesaremos como encontrar a ese trió de idiotas, mientras que tal si probamos esas pizzas que tienen anunciadas en el refrigerador —

Que la mía sea de peperoni — grito la Bellota desde el baño mientras se metía a bañar, después de todo quien en su sano juicio entraría a una casa habitada por tres chicas súper poderosas


	10. Chapter 10

Bombón miro la computadora de Brick, como diablos había dejado atrás una laptop en buen estado, prácticamente los engendros habían dejado un departamento amueblado detrás de ellos, sonrió levemente, era más que obvio cual era la situación, aun que se negaba aceptar que eso llegara a pasar en esa circunstancia, llevaba dos días recorriendo Paris a velocidad sublimica a una altura aproximada de tres metros del suelo, nadie se había dado cuenta de su presencia incluso los radares militares de Francia, la Unión Europea o la OTAN no la habían localizado, pero ni un rastro del imbécil ese, eso era desesperante

Tecleo nuevamente en la maquina unos cuantos algoritmos que le permitirían volver a hackear el satélite de el servicio de contra inteligencia británico, en su opinión era mejor que el de la CIA para esta ocasión

Burbuja miro fascinada los álbumes fotográficos de su amado, era obvio que tenía un sentimiento de vanguardismo introspectivo

¿Quién es ella? — se volvió a preguntar en voz baja, la heroína al ver de nueva cuenta la fotografía de una castaña de sonrisa sugestiva y ropa por lo demás diminuta, y ese ni si quiera ese era el problema, el problema en si era la cantidad, eran casi doscientas fotos de la misma chica, algunas cartas y poemas, sintió su corazón estrujarse un poco al leer algunas de las dedicatorias bellamente escritas

Se encamino a la puerta con paso firme mientras escondía la fotografía en su bolsillo derecho

¿Burbuja piensas salir? — pregunto Bellota mirándola extrañada

Si quiero despegarme un poco, regresare lo antes posible, no se preocupen se cuidarme yo solita — exclamo la chica con una sonrisa enigmática

Boomer se arrodillo ante el conejo que había cazado para comer, mientras el pequeño halcón miraba interesado a la presa en cuestión

Tranquilízate Horus ya tendremos la comida en un rato mientras déjame agradecerle al pequeño nuestra supervivencia — susurro el chico entonando una pequeña oración mientras destripaba al animal y alimentaba a su inquieto acompañante y a una pequeña comadreja que hacia unas horas lo venía siguiendo muy interesada en si

Butch miro a la castaña que le sonreía lujuriosamente a un lado de la barra del bar en cuestión eran aproximadamente las ocho de la noche y el estaba en ese agujero de mala muerte intentando dejar de olvidar ese par de ojos verdes, que incluso entre sus sueños lo asechaban como una misteriosa pantera de mirada penetrante

Anímese Teniente no ah dejado de mirarlo toda la noche — exclamo uno de sus subordinados que lo acompañaba esa noche en el bar

Oh que no cree poder con ella —

Escúchame muy bien Gilbert podría llevármela a un hotel más rápido de lo que piensan todos ustedes pero estoy casado con mi trabajo, y si mal no les recuerdo mañana es día de marchar así que nos los espero de regreso en el cuartel a mas tardar a las dos mil trescientas horas entendido —

Si teniente — respondieron los chicos mientras saludaban firmemente ante la salida de su oficial la mando

Los cuales se quedaron mirando al joven teniente mientras pagaba la cuenta y se retiraba sin haber si quiera tomado más de cinco cervezas con ellos

¿Es algo raro no? — pregunto uno de ellos mirando hacia la puerta

Quizás, pero no me dirás que no sabe lo que hace —

Puede ser pero me preocupa su indiferencia hacia las damas —

Cállense ustedes dos en este momento –

Lo sentimos cabo — inquirieron los dos soldados ante el cabo de la unidad

Y para su información antes de que anden esparciendo rumores infundados, el Teniente si le gustan las mujeres, el problema es que al parecer sufre un mal de amores —

Ah — susurraron los soldados mientras tomaban una cerveza al mismo tiempo

Brick sintió algo de viento mientras salían del aeropuerto internacional Doha, mientras su maestro iba intentando conversar a su interlocutor de que era de suma importancia entrevistarse con el cónsul lo antes posible

Miro las calles modernas del la capital mientras viajaban en ese elegante taxi hacia el hotel donde se hospedarían al momento que se podía oír la llamada a la oración que marcaba la primera de las cinco oraciones diarias que marcaba el islamismo como uno de sus cinco pilares, al momento en que el taxista se detenía y sacaba una pequeña alfombra y empezaba a recitar la oración en silencio

Sera mejor que tomes nota de esto muchacho, hemos entrado a un lugar donde la Fe y la modernidad están mas entretejida que en el occidente —

El pelirrojo simplemente asintió mientras cerraba los ojos y lo único que pudo pensar fue en unos dulces labios sabor fresa y esa tarde en Paris

Había sido como él lo había dicho al menos siempre tendrían Paris no


	11. Chapter 11

Brick miro su reloj de bolsillo y se estiro dado la posición incómoda en la que se encontraba, habían pasado quince días desde su llegada ah Qatar pero para el todo era una ilusión, la cultura el idioma lo cosmopolita en sí del emirato era una de las formas en donde en un bar podías escuchar más de quince idiomas

Cansa no es así — repuso su maestro y ahora jefe en la excavación de ese viejo muelle marítimo en lo que se podría decir era una factoría pequeña dado el tamaño de dicho lugar, podría tratarse sin duda de un muelle pesquero más que un muelle de comercio exterior, aun que era en si emocionante, dado la cantidad de artefactos de uso cotidiano, lo que le daba al enclave una expectativa de ocupación continua desde finales del siglo dos antes de Cristo hasta inicios del siglo dieciocho

¿Seguro que está bien profesor? — pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con preocupación al cansado arqueólogo que no paraba de sudar ante el clima de aproximadamente cuarenta y seis grados centígrados aproximadamente ciento catorce grados Fahrenheit

Ardera antes el Ártico , cuando yo me rinda ante el calor chico, ahora si no te molesta volvamos al trabajo —

El pelirrojo sonrió algo nervioso, no sabía si admirarse o preocuparse ante ese viejo titán, dormido, era sin duda un logro de la vieja escuela arqueológica inglesa

Boomer sonrió ante si se encontraba la bella y antes grandiosa Italia, con sus ciudades que en algún momento de la historia rigieron el mundo, la vista en si era bellísima y compartirla con sus nuevos amigos en si era espectacular, un ligero aleteo le saco de su ensoñamiento

Tranquilízate Horus— susurro al momento de acariciar las finas plumas del halcón, mientras sentía al animal algo nervioso de encontrarse ahí —quizás no es tan buena idea como pensé, pero siempre quise estar aquí —

El animal simplemente aleteo fuertemente eh inicio el vuelo alegándose alegremente mientras lanzaba unos cuantos sonidos de regocijo ante el aire que lo hacía elevarse cada vez más alto en el firmamento

Con que eso era todo no es así — exclamo el chico sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar, sabía que Horus no era tan débil o tonto para correr peligro en cuanto ah el tenia otra compañía que en esos momentos trepaba por su pecho hasta su cuello — Y tu mi estimado amiguito — dijo mientras cargaba a la pequeña comadreja entre sus dedos — si ahora piensas acompañarnos necesitas un nombre y dado que eres un pequeño bribón, ladrón y escapista, que te parece si desde hoy te llamo Hermes — el pequeño animal simplemente le lamio la punta de la nariz mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos azules — ah disculpa, en ese caso te llamare Hera — enfatizo el chico al darse cuenta que su nuevo compañero era una chica

Butch miro a su oficial superior y supo que todo iba cambiar ahora para el

Escúchame chico, se que eres uno de mis mejores instructores y me molesta recibir estar ordenes, pero te quieren en un grupo especial de operaciones de infiltración, y dado que eres uno de los mejores tiradores del país, te quieren en el, lo cual se me hace una pérdida de capital humano, pero a nuestros superiores no, así que sin más molestias prepárate chico iras ah Berlín y te presentaras en la secretaria del ejercito donde te asignaran a tu nuevo escuadrón Coronel —

Entendido mi Comandante — enfatizo el chico con una sonrisa mientras salía de la oficina del Comandante de la base militar

Algunas horas después

Burbuja nunca se imagino en esa situación, ahí como una diosa cazadora buscando a su presa sin más que un traje azul celeste algo pegado a sus curvas, que hacían que más de un chico soltara un bufido de excitación

La chica miro hacia la barra ahí estaba ella, la chica que posiblemente le había robado a Boomer, Jean, crujió levemente los dientes, esa arpía de pechos operados y sonrisa postiza, no podía ser la chica que Boomer encontrara la belleza máxima

Hola linda que te parece si tu y yo nos perdemos en mi apartamento en Saint Ange — repuso un pelirrojo de mirada cautivadora, pero la chica ni si quiera lo volteo a ver — oh nos hacemos la difícil, vamos linda no sabes quién soy yo verdad — la rubia simplemente tomo un trajo de su Martini y siguió mirando a su objetivo — Soy Gerente en Al.. — un simple chasquido de los dedos de la súper heroína y tres gorilones guardias de seguridad estaban a las espaldas del citado caballero

Sucede algo Blue — gruño el más alto — acaso te está molestando — reclamo con una mirada fría que hizo que el pelirrojo tragara saliva

Oui— susurro la chica indiferente mientras se ponía de pie su objetivo se estaba moviendo y ella no lo dejaría escapar

Muchachos sáquenlo de aquí — gruño el jefe de seguridad — por cierto supongo que ya la vistes no es así —

La rubia simplemente asintió indiferente — por lo que más quieras no la mates en este lugar —

Simplemente le hare una pregunta eso es todo —

Sabes que se quién eres, pero para evitarme problemas te llamo Blue, no se que buscas y simplemente no me interesa pero no hagas un derramamiento de sangre aquí entendido —

Gabriel , solo será una pregunta — susurro la chica mientras apretaba levemente su puño generando una diminuta descarga eléctrica

Si así son los ángeles no quiero imaginarme como son los demonios en el infierno — susurro el gigantesco guardia mientras veía alegarse a la super heroína, y simplemente sintió que la chica en cuestión no respondiera equivocadamente ante la pregunta de la rubia que en esos momentos podría desatar una tormenta con la fuerza de un huracán


	12. Chapter 12

Burbuja era lo que en el mundo se consideraría la imagen idealizada de un ángel, rubios cabellos, mirada de color azul como el cielo claro y reconfortante de la iluminación misma, voz suave y casi como el canto de un ave al amanecer, piel tan suave como la seda, en si el sueño de todo hombre, pero todo sueño puede transformarse en una pesadilla

Cuando Jean había sido abordada, por esa dulce criatura nunca imagino sentir celos y amor al mismo tiempo, era obvio que la estaba casando, pero algo en esa mirada azul la hacía ver lo más profundo del infierno, algo que le había helado la sangre por algunos segundos

Ahora se daba cuenta en ese callejón de mala muerte que quizás ese ángel traía consigo la espada de la muerte

- Boomer – gruño la rubia mirándola con ojos depredadores - ¿Dónde está boomer? – pregunto mientras estrangulaba un poco más a su víctima que intentaba respirar – dímelo ahora – su voz sonó como una hermosa danza de sables ejecutada sin ningún error – morirás – una sentencia sin jurado juez oh verdugo, simple y llanamente había ahí una advertencia que sería una realidad, al momento que un puño se estrellaba contra la pared dejando un hermoso y delicado boquete que nunca podría ser eliminado salvo que se destruyera todo el edificio en si

- No lo sé – una súplica unas lágrimas saliendo, el arrepentimiento de una vida mal vivida quizás, la fila de hombres despechados, de corazones arrancados en los fríos juegos de la lujuria – no lo sé piedad por favor – un lamento más que una suplica

- ¿Dices que tenga piedad? – una pregunta más que una afirmación – como la que tú has mostrado a tus victimas – una afirmación más que una pregunta - te estado observando, eres como un chacal esperando una comida fácil – escupió la chica sin miramientos – solo que el chacal lo hace para sobrevivir – crueldad emanada de sus labios, más poderosos que un arma – pero te dejare vivir – un susurro en su oídos un aliento e vida de último momento

- Gracias – un sollozo liberador ¿quizás? Un leve escozor seguido de un dolor profundo y un grito desgarrador – que me hicisteis – una pregunta hecha a un ser que se elevaba por los aires con una mirada digna de un cuadro del juicio final

- dejarte un recordatorio para que nunca vuelvas a caer en la tentación – susurro la chica desapareciendo entre las nubes, dejando a su víctima con dos gigantescas marcas de quemaduras en sus hombros y un sentimiento de auténtico terror

Berlín Alemania, oficinas generales del ejército alemán

- Su misión – repuso el comandante de asignaciones – será guiar a un grupo táctico a estas coordenadas – explico entregando un sobre – ahí se hará cargo de la ayuda humanitaria, será parte de una embajada de las naciones unidas quedo claro - puntualizo

- Como el Cristal – respondió el chico

- Entonces queda bajo las leyes internacionales – se froto la barba mirando al chico a los ojos – y por favor nada de heroísmos si –

- ¿Disculpe? –

- Sorprendido por mi petición ¿no es así? –pregunto con una sonrisa misteriosa

- En parte – respondió Butch

- Se conocer a las personas por sus ojos – explico el anciano militar – y en los tuyos veo la forja del fuego de la guerra – continuó explicando – por tu sangre fluye las ganas de matar del peligro de la sangre, eso hace a un buen soldado, pero también hace a un asesino - - tu misión es solo proteger la comida y el apoyo médico, no pacificar una región comprendido –

- Si señor - el chico iba a darse la vuelta cuando el viejo lo sostuvo el hombro – a un que si pacificas la región nadie podría negar que hicisteis un noble trabajo –

- Eh –

- Veo que eres algo lento, pero aprenderaz – murmuro divertido – mirando una vieja espada sobre la chimenea – esta espada sabes a quien perteneció – pregunto haciendo dudar al chico

- No –

- Es obvio - - un británico solo piensa en el culo de su reina – rio el anciano con una leve sonrisa – fue del gran Otto von Bismarck el artífice de la reunificación alemana – una sonrisa de triunfo se posó sobre sus labios – quizás dime senil pero – se voltio al chico – si regresas con vida y sin cometer ninguna estupidez esa espada será tuya –

- Disculpe – el chico se quedó entre sorprendido e intrigado – no entiendo –

- Cuando un caballero parte a una cruzada, al volver se supone que debe tener una espada que se le ofrece a dios como promesa de nunca más volver a matar a nadie –

- No tenía conocimiento de esa regla – estipulo el chico a un que sinceramente la historia no era santa de su devoción menos a un el estudio por estudiar

- Es ofrenda algo extraña en eso estoy de acuerdo, pero ya no es tiempo de héroes conquistadores muchacho – se sentó mirando hacia la ventana – ya no son esos tiempos – el silencio se apodero de la sala y con eso dio con terminada la entrevista, dejando al hermano de en medio de los RBB con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, no había duda que había poca gente que él consideraba dignos de admiración, incluyendo a su desgano Brick pero ese viejo comandante de nombre estrafalario se había ganado eso en tan solo una tarde – volveré comandante volveré – susurro dejando atrás la oficina de el comandante Wilfried Von Vandecruer

Bombón analizo de nueva cuenta el ordenador de Brick el chico era un maniático de la seguridad, no había podido acceder a ella sin usar su ingenio y veinte seis intentos de hackear la pendeja contraseña, la cual tenía por lo menos doce caracteres ente alfabéticos y numéricos, lo que encontró en ella, nada del otro mundo, algunos RPG, algunos videos de los Simpson, la primera temporada de 24 entre otras cosas, nada en el historial nada en favoritos, nada, tecle intentando entrar más profundo más profundo, hasta que dio con algo, extraño

- Registro de estudios arqueológicos en Londres – leyó mirando el anuncio en un link desecho del buscador de internet, según ella tenía entendido Brick estaba estudiando ciencias sociales y políticas, que hacía con un panfleto de estudios arqueológicos en Londres, regreso en el historial y vio que había abierto Hotmail unos días después nada raro, si no fuera por las páginas de Wikipedia sobre la gastronomía inglesa, la historia de Londres y la carrera de arqueología, su cerebro empezó a unir cabos, Brick era brillante a un que le doliera admitirlo, había obligado a sus hermanos a matricularse en la universidad, era obvio que mínimo tenían preparatoria, ahora que ese tonto him pudiera hablar con su padre de sus teorías más revolucionarias, se dio un leve zape, miro su reloj, podría salir volando a Londres pero, y después ¿Dónde?, tendría que seguir buscando a un mas profundo

Boomer miro al anciano que reposaba sobre las rocas, era extraño pero a la vez reconfortante

- Una mirada soñadora pero el corazón afligido por la tristeza joven amigo – repuso el anciano mirando al chico

- ¿Cómo lo supo? – pregunto el chico dándose cuenta que los ojos del anciano estaban completamente blancos

- Te refieres ah como vi lo que no puedo ver o a como se lo que no debería saber –

El chico sonrió y se sentó al lado del anciano, mientras sacaba uno de los dos pequeños jamones que le habían regalado en esa pequeña abadía que había pasado hace algunas noches

- El hambre es mucha pero acompañado toda comida sabe mejor – inquirió el chico mientras intentaba cortar el jamón con su mirada laser

- Y más cuando se acompaña con jamón las penas – respondió el anciano quitándole el jamón de las manos y cortándolo hábilmente con una navaja que había sacado de entre sus ropas – ahora amigo mío, quizás podríamos decir una oración por el alma caritativa que nos ha proporcionado estos alimentos –

Bellota no era paciente había sobrevolado todo Paris quince veces había incluso recorrido el alcantarillado buscando a ese infeliz, pero no había resultado, asi que había optado por hacer algo más tradicional, oh al menos eso pensó ella, había arrancado la foto que el chico había dejado de él y sus hermanos en su cuarto y estaba ahí en las calles de la capital francesa preguntando si alguien había visto a ese idiota

Con una suerte digna de hacer enojar a la súper heroína

- ¿Ah visto a este gusano? –

- No-

- ¿Ah vist?..-

- No –

Se estaba fastidiando y eso no era un buen presagio para nadie, al próximo que le dijera que se olvidara del pelo azabache y se fuera con él a un bar, pensaba romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo de un solo golpe

- ¿Ah visto a este chico? – pregunto ya completamente desganada

El oficial en descanso miro la fotografía y sonrió – si lo eh visto –

- De verdad – pregunto la chica – ¿Dónde? –

- Mi abuelo lo atendió una vez –

- Llevame con tu abuelo ahora – exigió la chica mirando al caballero con una mirada que no dejaba lugar para un No como respuesta


	13. Chapter 13

Brick sospechaba que la salud de su mentor no era claramente la mejor, pero ese viejo roble ingles había dado demasiadas batallas durante su estancia en Qatar como para dejarse vencer por un leve resfriado

- Creo que podríamos suspender la expedición – inquirió el chico mirando al anciano arqueólogo con un leve gesto casi imperceptible de compasión

- Tan acabado te parezco que ya te urge ir a enterrar mis cansados huesos en la madre patria – reclamo el anciano intentándose levantar – para quedarte el logro que ambos conseguimos – una tos invadió en ese momento al viejo titán, obligándole a recostarse

- Ni la envidia ni los laureles de victoria me interesan – respondió el chico fríamente – me interesa su salud –

- Que sabrás tú de salud – reclamo el anciano – te alimentas como un puerco, vives a base de comida chatarra, si no estás estudiando estas perdido en algún libro oh en esos juegos de internet que tanto te fascinan –

Brick sonrió nunca había dejado que alguien jamás en su vida se pusiera al tú por tú con él, ni si quiera a Mojo oh Él le había permitido eso y ahora ese vejestorio lo regañaba como su padre, miro hacia la ventana, y lo extraño es que parecía que su alma pedía agritos un poco más de ese regaño paternal

- Tenemos que regresar – inquirió el chico seriamente – su salud está mal – puntualizo – los fondos se están acabando y el doctor Al-shamen se hará cargo ahora que el instituto de investigación histórica Qatar se interesó en el emplazamiento –

- Chacales que quieren mi gloria – reclamo intentándose poner de pie – que te dije huelen un poco de fama y te arrancaran los brazos si es posible – un bastonazo salió disparado hacia la pared – pero no esta vez – exclamo el anciano antes de sentir unas manos fuertes sobre sus hombros que lo obligaban a recostarse de nueva cuenta

- Escúcheme – dijo el chico con un tono de voz por demás tétrico – que Al-shamen se quede con ese puerto – susurro al oído de su maestro – tengo algo mejor para inmortalizar nuestros nombres en la historia –

El anciano respiro profundamente, ese chico lo mataría, seguramente lo mataría, pero algo en su interior no podía evitar sentir que era un ángel enviado de alguna parte para escoltarlo hasta las puertas de la inmortalidad

- Regresaremos a Londres – explico el chico – ahí armaremos una expedición y después –

- ¿Después qué? – una pregunta que flotaba en el aire

- Le entregare la flota de Cantulo Pompinio Falseneniano Polimonio – el anciano sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones y un leve rose de la muerte al escuchar ese nombre escapar de los labios de su aprendiz, mientras su se repetía una palabra sin cesar

ORO

Bombón miro sus ahorros, no tendrían suficiente dinero para permanecer más tiempo en parís, quizás dos oh tres días más pero sería lo justo para regresar a estados unidos en avión, frunció el ceño, nada ni una pista ninguna señal de los tres idiotas es como si la tierra se los hubiera tragado

- Burbuja ¿eres tú? – pregunto mientras se asomaba desde "su cuarto" como le decía a la recamara de Brick

- Si – inquirió la rubia mientras caminaba pesadamente dejando ver su ropa mega sensual

- Pero donde diablos te fuiste a meter – exclamo - pareces una – repuso la peli naranja antes de quedarse callada

- ¿Una que bombón? – Reclamo la rubia – una puta, una cualquiera, una prostituta, una ramera, una libidinosa, ninfómana, desesperada, la lista es larga – el reto surgía desde su interior

Ambas miradas se toparon una frente a la otra rosa contra azul, azul contra rosa

Mientras en otro lugar

Bucth miro su departamento y sonrió, África un lugar misterioso incluso para ellos que anduvieron vagabundeando como exiliados durante un tiempo, tomo una maleta y metió algunas cosas, no llevaría demasiado, pero si lo esencial, un leve escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal, al instante de mirar su arma asignada

Trajo levemente, matar para proteger ¿estaría dispuesto a eso?

- ¿Buscas ah dios? – una pregunta algo rara – oh ¿buscas el concepto de lo que tú crees que es dios? – una pregunta a una más rara para una comida al aire libre

Boomer miro a su amigo ciego, y no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa extraña circunstancia

- Me alegro haberte hecho sonreír mi joven amigo – exclamo el anciano haciendo que el chico se sorprendiera un poco – pero créeme que mi pregunta es más profunda de lo que podría parecer –

El rubio miro hacia el firmamento azul mientras horus reposaba en un árbol cercano y su pequeña amiga la comadreja que en esos momentos intentaba roer el hueso del jamón

- Yo solo soy un peregrino – inquirió el chico

- Un peregrino esta en búsqueda de dios – respondió el anciano – mas no siempre lo encontrara en donde el cree que tiene que buscar –

El rubio sonrió mirando a su alrededor ese bosque era hermoso, pero solo la sombra de un a un más gigantesco en los tiempos del imperio romano – el hombre ha destruido a la creación – susurro mirando hacia un pequeño pueblo en el fondo del valle

- Quizás – susurro el anciano – oh quizás solo intenta emular a dios creando este mundo a su imagen –

Bellota llego rendida no quería saber nada mas de búsquedas no quería seguir un fantasma que quizás nunca aparecería, no quería saber nada de nada

Entro en el departamento y miro a sus hermanas en el centro de la sala, mientras las chispas continuaban saliendo de su alrededor

- ¿Me perdí de algo? – inquirió la azabache mientras ambas chicas se volteaban a verlas

- Si – fue lo único que contestaron antes de ir cada una a sus habitaciones

La ojo verde sonrió torpemente y camino hacia el teléfono

- Quisiera ordenar comida a domicilio por favor – en momentos así agradecía conocer en parís un buen restaurante de comida china con entrega a domicilio


	14. Chapter 14

Butch miro el avión y sonrió torpemente, se iba como un soldado, quizás regresaría como un héroe

- Sonriendo antelo inevitable – repuso una voz detrás de su persona, haciéndolo reaccionar

- Es ante la incertidumbre de que me depara este viaje – respondió el chico con algo de incertidumbre

- No eres el primero ni el único que marcha en una misión así – repuso la voz – a un que quizás, puedas ser el primero en volver habiendo hecho una gran diferencia -

El chico se dio la vuelta para ver a su interlocutor, sin encontrar nada dejándole un leve cosquilleo en la espalda

- Te dijo que estoy bien maldita sea – gruño el anciano mirando hacia su ayudante y discípulo el cual tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no destruir toda la cuadra con una explosión

- El doctor dijo que tenía que reposar –

- El doctor puede mamarme el – intento decir el anciano antes de que una mano se pusiera firmemente sobre su hombro

- Escúcheme bien, el doctor dijo, que si no guarda reposo juro por lo más sagrado de esta tierra, que yo mismo lo enterrare en el valle de los reyes y ningún jurado me podría encontrar culpable –

El silencio reino durante algunos segundos antes que un manotazo y las dulces palabras – Chupa sangre mal nacido – endulzaran la habitación

- Lo veré a la hora de la comida – gruño el chico saliendo de la habitación

Las chicas dejaron de pelear por un instante al ver a ese joven de ojos azules, pelo y barba larga rubia con un halcón posado en una mano y una comadreja en sus hombros

- No sabía que tuviéramos invitadas – repuso Boomer dejando a sus fieles amigos bien acomodados el halcón en una silla y la comadreja entre su chamarra vieja y gastada - en ese caso creo que preparare algo un poco más complicado para comer –

Habían pasado días buscando a los tres idiotas y justo cuando discutían sobre dejar todo, aparecía uno de los susodichos como si nada hubiera pasado

- Tú – gritaron las tres súper heroínas pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, el chico volvió a tomar las riendas de la conversación

- Creo que tomare un baño solamente estoy de paso, así que creo que Bombón tu podrías ir a la tienda y traer las cosas que anotare en una lista, mientras Burbuja si fueras tan amable de precalentar el horno a trecientos grados y sacar una cacerola y algunos instrumentos para cocinar, mientras Bellota seria de mucha ayuda si limpiaras y acomodaras el comedor -

El azabache miro el pequeño libro que llevaba entre sus manos y sonrió al ver a sus compañeros dormitar, un vistazo leve y empezó a leer el libro a una velocidad increíble para detenerse de golpe en la mitad y volver a releerlo pero de atrás hacia delante

Según el arte de la guerra escrito por el general chino Sun Tzu, un comandante debería intentar saber lo más que pudiera del lugar a donde se desarrollara su campaña y que mejor manera que empezar que aprender el idioma local, llegando a su destino practicaría un poco el entonamiento con los dos intérpretes designados, pero estaba seguro que para ese momento dominaría el idioma

Esa habitación era tan apacible casi como un templo, silenciosa entre libreros llenos de hermosos y delicados tesoros de la naturaleza, tomo entre sus manos una copia de un tratado sobre navegación holandesa del siglo diecisiete y sonrió torpemente ante sus pequeños gustos en esta vida

La barba con forma, el cabello atado en una varonil cola de caballo, limpio y vestido con una forma que lo haría pasar por un fotógrafo vanguardista en cualquier lugar, cocinaba sin prestarle atención a las preguntas algo insidiosas de la rubia que tenía al lado

-¿Dónde estuvisteis? - - ¿Quiénes son esas tipas de las fotos? - -¿Por qué regresasteis? – una tras otra cada vez más recriminasteis

- Pásame la sal por favor si – dijo sonriendo de una forma completamente inocente

- Si crees que te voy a pasar la sal estas completamente equivocado yo lo que quiero son respuestas y las obtendré ahora –

- En ese caso – susurro el rubio y con dos movimientos saco a la rubia de la cocina – si me disculpas tengo que saltear unos filetes y el estofado a un no está listo y si el suflé no sube me enojare mucho contigo así que por que no eres una buena PPG y te vas a sentar a la mesa como las demás si gracias –

Si las miradas mataran Boomer estaría completamente enterrado seis kilómetros bajo tierra, el rubio sonrió ante la mirada de la chica

- Burbuja no puedo contestarte ahora – susurro para sí mientras continuaba cocinando – porque a un no puedo responderme a mí mismo, si quiera que es lo que hare con mi vida -


End file.
